Stressful Situations
by destinykeyblade
Summary: What will be a collection of oneshots featuring all kinds of DBZ characters, as well as Seiya, my OC. Stressful Situation #2 is finally here : Oh, Carp, Where Are The Kids!
1. Learning To Drive

Hey, guys, it's me again. Still working on LoC, but I had to stop and write this. Like my first (and rather bad) DBZ fic, this is based on a real life experience... Although unlike Seiya, I am able to drive in a straight line. Sort of. Anyway, hope you all enjoy. And please don't give up on me; I'm trying my best to get Land of Confusion, chapter 6 typed and up on the site!

* * *

"That's the last one from my room, Mom!" Seiya called as she dropped a heavy box on the couch.

Chi Chi appeared in the doorway with a smile on her face. "Thank you, sweetie. I just wish your brother would work as hard and quick as you do. He keeps stopping to talk on the phone and try to play video games, the silly boy!"

Noises - strange beeps and clicks - began to emit from Goten's room.

"GOTEN!" Chi Chi thundered. "GET BACK TO WORK!!!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" the boy said loudly. Chi Chi smiled again, as thogh proud of him, but Seiya heard the noises continue at a much lower volume. Her mother obviously didn't notice, as she headed off to the oppsite end of the house for some unknown reason.

Gohan, the eldest child - well, really, he could no longer be called a child. The eldest son of Goku and Chi Chi was now married to Videl, his high school sweetheart, and had a young daughter, Pan, who was currently with a babysitter. Anyway, Gohan, Videl beside him, came through the door and looked at his younger sister, who was now lazing in a recliner chair.

"Remind me what you guys are supposed to be doing?"

Seiya had been in the process of dozing off, but Gohan brought her back from Dreamland. She opened her eyes and answered his question, albeit a little grumpily. "Mom wants me and Goten to gather up all our useless stuff - old clothes and such - and put it in boxes so she can take it to Sharing and Caring next time she goes into town."

"That's sweet of her," Videl commented, but Seiya scoffed.

"Sweet nothing," the raven-haired fourteen year-old said, crossing her arms. "She just wants all that junk out of the house so she feels like she has more room."

Gohan laughed, and the sound of his voice seemed to call Chi Chi back into the living room... or so it seemed. Goku's wife had something in her hand - a key. A car key to the vehicle outside.

"Going somewhere, Mom?" Seiya asked, spotting the item.

"Come on, Seiya," Chi Chi said, ignoring her daughter's question.

"Where are we going?" the teen asked warily.

"JUST COME ON!"

Flinching, Seiya got out of the chair and headed to the door.

"Mom, what's going on?" Gohan asked, raising an eyebrow. Chi Chi didn't answer. "Hmm... Goten!" he called.

"Gohan?" came the reply as he came out of his room. "What're you doing here?"

Videl, who had stepped over to the window, cried out in alarm. "Chi Chi's making Seiya get in the driver's seat!"

"WHAT?!" the Son brothers chorused. In an instant, all three of them were clambering into the backseat of Chi Chi's vehicle. Seiya, who's face was turning an unpleasant shade of green, was clearly not interested in getting behind the wheel. As Chi Chi couldn't fly and wasn't exactly as strong as she was in her youth, the rest of the family thought it would be a good idea to come along. Seiya had been taught Instant Transmission by Goku, and if anything went wrong (such as her driving them off a cliff or something) she would most likely use this technique to get herself out, and unless she thought about her mother's inability to fly...

"Alright Seiya, start the car," Chi Chi commanded.

With a moan, the fourteen year-old (somewhat hesitantly) obeyed, moaning again when the engine roared to life. The radio clicked on, and the sound of a familiar song began to come through the speakers. In an attempt to calm herself, Seiya sang along with the first few words.

_"DAN DAN kokoro hikareteku..."_

"Put it in reverse; you've got to back out of the driveway."

Looking hopelessly at the gear shifter, Seiya pushed the button in and moved it to the R. The car immediately started rolling backwards at what seemed to be an alarmingly fast pace, making Seiya scream.

"The brake, the brake!" her mother screeched. "You've got to put on the brakes!"

Everyone was thrown foward as Seiya slammed her foot down on the pedal.

"ALWAYS hold the brakes when you shift gears like that!" Chi Chi chastised her poor daughter. "Otherwise, that'll happen! Now drive us around the house."

"What?"

"You heard me! DRIVE!!"

"But-" Seiya started to protest, but she just happened to be looking in the mirror and saw Gohan pretending to shift gears.

"Put it in drive," he whispered. She nodded and did as he told her. "Good. Now give it a little gas - a little! - and pay attention to where you're going."

Seiya kept praying that she wouldn't run into anything, and apparently her prayers were answered. She made it around the dome-shaped house without incident... well, until she was told to back into the driveway. She narrowly missed hitting things out in the yard, but somehow she managed to do as her mother instructed. After this, things went swimmingly.

"This wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," Seiya commented as she made to bring the vehicle to a stop in the driveway. Despite the fact that she couldn't drive in a straight line to save her life, everyone as well as her thought she was doing quite well.

"Ah ah ah!" Chi Chi said, wagging her finger.

Seiya put her foot on the brakes and looked at her questioningly.

"Take us to go get Pan."

"......"

"Seiya?" Videl asked, seeing the color drain of her sister-in-law's face.

"...AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The Son family covered their ears, but it wasn't enough to block out the incredibly loud shriek. In fact...

~Dende's Lookout~

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

Goku and Uub looked around curiously.

"Hey, where's that scream coming from?" Goku asked Dende. "Is Earth being attacked again?"

"No, Goku," the Namekian said, sniggering. "Your wife..." He broke off into laughter.

"What about Chi Chi?" Goku demanded.

"She... She's trying to teach Seiya to drive!"

"AHAH!" Goku began laughing as well. He was doubled over, clutching his side. Seiya was alot like him, and if there was one thing he couldn't do, it was drive a car.

~With Seiya~

"NO! No, no, no, no, no! I don't have a liscense; I don't even have a learner's! And I stink at this! I'm like Dad and Piccolo! No, worse!"

Gohan leaned foward and placed his hand on Seiya's shoulder. "Seiya, I've watched Dad and Piccolo attempt to drive. Believe me when I say you're way better than they are."

The girl still refused to touch the gas pedal. "I won't do it!" she said, crossing her arms. "I'll hurt someone, most likely us!"

Chi Chi's eyes narrowed, and she got out, dissapearing into the house. When she came back out, she had a frying pan in her hands.

"WAAH!" Seiya squealed, and put the car back into gear at once.

"Alright Seiya," Chi Chi said as she re-entered the vehicle. "Take us to go get Pan, or..." She brandished the skillet at her daughter threateningly.

"YES, MA'AM!" Seiya yelled before taking off.

* * *

It was a good thing the roads were empty, because Seiya was all over them. As aforementioned, she couldn't drive in a straight line to save her life (or anyone else's, for that matter), and her attempting to go the speed limit made her bad driving extremely dangerous. Her guardian angels were clearly working overtime; otherwise, they wouldn't have made to the babysitter's in one piece.

When Videl got out to retrieve her daughter, Seiya let her head fall backwards onto the headrest and began to pant, her hand over her pounding heart. Driving was very stressful.

"Hi, Sei-Sei!" Pan said cheerfully when she climbed into the backseat with her parents and uncle. Being about four years old, she han't quite mastered speaking yet, and 'Seiya' was a bit difficult for her. Therefore, she used the nickname above. "Whacha doin?"

"Being tortured," the girl answered.

"Torchered?"

"Close enough."

Chi Chi held the skillet in front of her daughter's face. "Take us home."

"YES MA'AM!" Seiya yelled again, and floored it. Everyone screamed as they flew toward their destination.

As soon as they stopped in front of the Son residence, Seiya kicked her door open and fled into the house. A loud _thud!_ came from inside. Fearing that Seiya had run headlong into a wall and knocked herself out or something of the like, the rest of the family rushed in, Videl pulling Pan by the hand.

"Seiya?" Gohan called. He recieved no answer, and they soon saw why. The rather heavy box Seiya had put on the couch earlier had been dropped onto the floor, thus making the loud noise. And where was Seiya? Passed out on the couch, of course! Why do you think she moved the box?

Goten looked out the window at the car, then back at his family. "My turn!" he exclaimed.

* * *

Tada! Finished! Please review, loverly readers, and thanks very much for reading! destinykeyblade out! ...I'm such a dork.


	2. Oh, Carp, Where Are The Kids?

Hey, peeps! I'm finally back with a new situation! And let me tell you, this was SOOO stressful! Seriously, have you ever lost someone else's kids before? Now, as with the first situation, this one has been modified from the truth. I was not baby-sitting, I was at a Girl Scout function. Community service thing, really. The church was having a Special Olympics celebration dinner thing, and our troop helped out. The two little ones were our Daisy Scout and her cousin, who tagged along for some unknown reason. Now please, enjoy. The next situation will be based on a real life experience, but not one of mine... *chuckles maniacally*

* * *

"Hi!" Seiya said brightly as she came through the chruch door, clutching a pan full of fresh-baked brownies. Two little girls peeked out nervously from behind her.

"Hello, Seiya!" a woman answered. In a moment, the woman was visible, and came foward to embrace the half-Saiyan, who cringed. "Thanks so much for coming to help with the dinner tonight!"

A giggle escaped one of the children. She knew that her baby-sitter was not particularly fond of being hugged.

"Oh?" the woman said, noticing the little ones. "And who may I ask-"

"I'm baby-sitting tonight to earn a little money," Seiya explained. "I figured it would be alright if I brought them with me. ...It _is_ okay, isn't it?"

The woman smiled widely. "Of course! Did you think we would throw them out?"

Seiya chuckled. "Well, I hoped n-"

"Sheesh, Seiya! What'd you put in this thing, bricks?" an irate male voice asked.

Seiya turned and faced the door with one hand on her hip (the other was holding brownies, remember). "Quit your complaining, Trunks!" the black-haired girl commanded her friend as he appeared in the doorway, dragging a cooler behind him.

"Oh my goodness!" the church woman exclaimed. "Seiya, how much food did you bring? You weren't supposed to be preparing the whole dinner by yourself!"

Seiya smiled and waved the woman's words away. "Oh, I didn't make it all by myself! ...My mom helped."

The woman shook her head and told Trunks to bring the cooler into the kitchen. As the lavender-haired teen passed Seiya, he shot her an angry look. She stuck her tongue out at him, and the little girls giggled.

Not long after all this, people began to arrive - a lot of people, too. The girls, Kristin and Madison, who were both about six years old and rather shy, decided to make themselves scarce. The two waited patiently in the corner, watching Seiya and Trunks. Then, when both teens were busy and turned the other way, the children took off through the church's hallways. They seemed to remember seeing something interesting upon their arrival, and wanted to go check it out...

(line break)

Trunks let out a satisfied sigh. "I have to hand it to you, Seiya, you're one great cook," he told her.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't try to get on my good side, Trunks. It won't get you out of training with me tomorrow." This time it was Trunks who stuck out his tongue. Seiya responded by punching him gently on the arm. Thank goodness he was a Saiyan, or he'd have been in intense pain, as Seiya's idea of gentle was enough to seriously wound a normal person.

"Bye!"

"Thanks alot!"

"We'll see you on Sunday!"

Seiya looked around. People were beginning to filter out of the church now that dinner was done. Most went ahead and left, but some stayed to help clean up. Trunks elbowed his companion. "I think that's our cue to leave. Penny said we've done enough already, and we don't have to stay and help tidy things."

Seiya rolled her eyes again. "You know, Trunks, sometimes I'd just about swear that you're afraid of cleaning supplies." However, she agreed. "Kristin, Madison, let's go!" she called. Silence was her reply.

"Kristin! Madison! I said come on," the Saiyan girl said, turning to look at the last place she'd seen the two. Her mouth fell open. "TRUNKS!" she screeched.

"What?"

"Where are the girls?"

Trunks's eyes grew wide. "They're gone?!" he asked, a note of hysteria in his voice.

"Would I be asking you where they were if they weren't?!"

The two exchanged a worried glance. Instantly, they were tearing through the church, yelling the kids' names louder and more frantically with each time they didn't get an answer.

After five minutes, Seiya was a nervous wreck. "Oh, Trunks, what am I gonna do? I was in charge of them! I was responsible for their safety and well-being! I LOST SOMEBODY'S KIDS!!" she wailed.

Trunks hugged her, and Seiya, for once, did not have to fight to keep herself from puching him. "It's alright," he assured her. "I'm sure they're fine. They're probably playing somewhere, if my knowledge of six year-old behavior is accurate."

Seiya's eyes grew wide, and she pushed Trunks away. "THAT'S IT!" she shouted, and raced to the back door, a confused Trunks at her heels.

"Seiya, where are you g-" Trunks started to ask, but broke off. Outside on the playground were two small girls, laughing and giggling as they chased eachother around.

The raven-haired girl let out a sigh of relief and fell against the wall, feeling her heart rate slow back to its normal speed. She looked at Trunks. "Let's go home," she begged. With the children in tow, they made their way back to Trunks's car in the church parking lot. Upon reaching it, Seiya threw the young ones into the backseat and collapsed in the passenger seat. Trunks chuckled and drove to the adress written on Seiya's hand to drop the children off, as it was time for their parents to be home. Once that was done, he went back to Capsule Corp, where Goten was waiting for his friend and sister to return.

Before Seiya went to bed that night, she looked at her mother. It had been Chi-Chi's idea for Seiya to watch the girls. "Mom," Seiya began.

"Yes, dear?"

"I am NEVER baby-sitting again."


End file.
